


The Primary-School Girl

by purpleforest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Friends, Couldn't Stop Thinking About the Idea, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired By Tumblr, Late Night Writing, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Reunions, Too many paragraphs, mentions of abuse, other first language, sorry about the grammar, way too many linebreakers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleforest/pseuds/purpleforest
Summary: First day of Primary School, Harry Potter is sat down next to a girl called Emilia. His reservations, and Dudley and his gang, means that they do not become friends, but somehow, they remain on the outskirts of each other lives as the years go by. Emilia tries to help Harry, but then when the new year start he has suddenly just disappeared? Ten years later, she is introduced to the magical world by her boyfriend Oliver Wood. And they are invited to a dinner at the Potter residence, and a sweet reunion occurs.Just some sweet late-night writing, no real plot if we are being honest here...Inspired by a tumblr post by user "accio-shitpost".





	The Primary-School Girl

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in summary, this was inspired by tumblr user "accio-shitpost", so great thanks for the idea. Any and all mistakes are mine, this was just something I couldn't get out of my head (and I need my sleep, so I had to write it down...)
> 
> HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP - Time skip or other kind of line-breaker (there are a riddiculus (hehe) amount of them, sorry)

It was a regular day for young Harry Potter. At age 5 he had just started year one, or as some knew it - the first year of primary school. When he was younger, he had never had any close friends, not being allowed playdates had put a stop to any interest the others had ever shown him. He had not quite understood why he was not allowed to play, but he guessed it was because he was a free-loading freak, as his uncle used to say. He had been very nervous, but also very excited to start his new school, even though he had to use a second-hand uniform which was in very bad shape, especially when compared to the completely new and expensive one his cousin Dudley had gotten.

His aunt had ushered him ahead of her, telling him not to ruin Dudley’s perfect day of being such a grown boy, and Harry had happily skipped ahead, hoping he would find a friend before Dudley told everyone he was weird. When he found the room with the large letter K on it, he entered, remembering that this was the right one. Inside he was immediately greeted by a young teacher with a big smile. She introduced herself as Miss Palmer, and asked for his name.

“I’m Harry Potter Miss. Nice to meet you.” He remembered that it was the kind of greeting that his Uncle used towards officials, and therefore assumed it was considered polite.

“And very nice to meet you as well Harry. Let me just look at my list really quick” here the lady stopped looking at him and instead turned her attention towards a paper, before continuing “Yes, you can sit down next to the girl with the red shirt in the circle on the floor please.” 

Harry did as he was told, after thanking his nice teacher for her help. The girl looked nice, she had two braids, one on each side of her hair, and smiled at him when he sat down.

“Hello! My name is Emilia. Who are you?”

“Hi. I’m Harry.”

“Hi Harry. Do you like Lego?” Harry had to think for a minute, before he knew what she was talking about. It was the little plastic things that Dudley used to throw at people, and that Harry had once stolen to build a huge castle, something he was later punished for by his Uncle.

“I guess. I have only played with it once, but it was fun while it lasted. How about you?”

The children kept talking about Lego for a few more minutes, or well Emilia talked and Harry listened, before Miss Palmer called everyone’s attention.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Two weeks later, Emilia had just gotten to school, later than the others due to a dentist appointment in the morning, but as she finally got there she walked into the classroom, and sat down in her regular spot next to the dark-haired boy named Harry. He was quite strange, Emilia thought. Not only was he very quiet, but he also knew very little about a lot of nice things to play. In the first few days, Emilia had tried to involve him during their breaks but during their third day of school, she had heard a rumour that Harry was violent, and didn’t shower. Emilia did not think that this was true, but she didn’t want to lose her other friends, so she stayed quiet. While she never joined in on making fun of young Harry, she never defended him either. She still sat next to him during all classes, and during lunch, as it was the teacher who had chosen where they sat, and when no one else saw, she used to smile at him. He seemed to appreciate this, and he also seemed to understand why she kept her distance when there were people around, something she appreciated.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was August 30th, the first day of year 4 for young Harry, who by now was 8 years old. This summer, his aunt had taught him how to use the stove, in order for him to cook breakfast and dinner for the rest of the family. He had burned his hands a lot in the beginning, but by this time he rarely ever did it anymore. He was both happy and scared for the new school year, last year had been a disaster when their normal teacher had been away on maternity leave, and the substitute had decided that everyone could sit wherever they wanted, both in the classroom and during lunch. As one student had left their class, that meant that they were an odd number of students, so Harry always sat alone in the classroom, and during lunch he always sat next to their teacher. He hated it, especially as the teacher thought he was dumb, as his uncle had forbidden him to get better marks than Dudley. He had done it once last semester by accident, and his Uncle had locked him into his cupboard during the whole weekend, with only water and no food. He would not repeat that mistake again.

When he entered the school, the first person he saw was Miss Palmer, well Mrs Palmer by now, and his mood went up immediately. Hopefully he would get to sit next to one of the girls, they had never joined Dudley’s hate group, claiming that he was “very immature”. They had never tried to be friends with him either, well apart from Emilia when they first started of course, but he still liked them.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Emilia stepped into the school, next to Sarah and Charlotte, two of her very best friends. They both enjoyed studying, just like her, and all three of the girls liked to draw and play cards. Just as they walked into the classroom, she saw Harry Potter in front of her. She had thought of him more than once during the summer, especially one day when she had been to the fun fair with her family and they had seen the Dursley’s, but with no Harry in sight. Emilia wondered where he had been? Did he not like the fairs? Or had he been sick? There had always been something strange about him, and during the last week of last semester, she had seen a handprint bruised on his upper arm. She had not told anyone, and she did not think that Harry knew that he had seen, but she had asked her mother about it during summer. Her mother had told her that accidents happen, but just in case she saw something like it again, she should tell their teacher. And also, to try to be extra kind, because it never hurt to help others.

Mrs Palmer began to speak, and Emilia was glad to hear that she, Sarah, Harry and Charlotte would share a table, both at lunch and during class! She was also happy to hear that the class would go to a two-day camp out in the woods where they would get to have a sleep-over, and to learn more about nature. Emilia loved nature, and with that her mind went away from the topic of Harry Potter, at least for that time.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Three weeks later, the class was told that Mrs Palmer had quit her job and would not be returning. Apparently, she had said something very wrong, and the headmaster had told the class not to spread false rumours about upstanding people. Emilia could feel her insides turn over, as she knew what the headmaster was talking about. Two weeks earlier she had approached Mrs Palmer, after having seen yet another bruise on Harry, and their kind teacher had listened carefully, thanked her and told her that she would talk to the correct authorities. Emilia knew she had, because she had taken to following Harry home just to make sure he got home alright, and she had seen when he had been met with official looking people in suits. She felt bad for getting her teacher fired, and promised herself that she would keep being kind towards Harry, but to not get more involved than that.

Harry on the other hand was deeply saddened to hear the news. His teacher had approached him, asked him about his home life, promising she could help. Harry had taken a chance, told her everything. And now she was gone. He promised himself to do better, to not trust others, and to hide the truth more carefully. After that, he, as a result, became even more withdrawn, even more quiet. He didn’t even talk to the girls anymore.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

As year 7 started, Emilia immediately kept an eye out for young Harry. She knew they would be attending the same school, her parents could never afford private schooling, and Harry’s relatives would never invest that kind of money in him. She had promised herself that summer that this year would be the year when they became friends. She still felt bad for not befriending him earlier, but deep inside she knew it would have never worked. Harry was quiet, stayed away from everyone, and Dudley always hunted down those who dared to be nice to “the freak” as he called his cousin. During the summer, when one of the new neighbours had asked if she had no male friends, she had told him about Harry, but as they started talking about him, Emilia realised she knew next to nothing about the quiet boy, who she had sat next to all years but one between year 1 and year 6.

As the weeks passed by, and no Harry appeared, Emilia could not help but wonder what had happened to the boy. Had he finally been adopted by someone nicer? Had he died? She had tried to pass by the Dursley’s house, but even though she had stayed for a long time, she had not seen a single trace of him. Little did she know, that he was finally happy, finally home. He was at Hogwarts.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ten years later, Harry Potter, now 21, looked through the invitations for his and Ginny’s wedding for the last time. They had just started sending them out, he had just changed a last detail one of them after hearing that Oliver Wood, whom he had reconnected with the year before, had finally told his muggle girlfriend about their world. As such, Oliver would be bringing her over, and Harry wanted to make sure that she was included in the invite, and as such had written “To Oliver Wood and Partner” instead of just the standard of plus one being allowed. Harry couldn’t recall the name of the girl, even though he knew Oliver had mentioned it at least two times in the last few months, but guessed she would introduce herself when she arrived. Harry and Ginny had not been able to refuse having a big wedding, not with all their fame from Harry’s background, and Ginny’s quidditch. However, they would be having a small celebratory dinner the week before, where only the closest friends and family was invited, and that would be the first meeting of this mysterious girlfriend.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Emilia sat down in the couch, looking at her boyfriend as if he was crazy. They had been dating for 9 months by now, and about thirty minutes earlier, he had gotten down on one knee and proposed. Just as she was about to say yes, he told her to be quiet, told her that he had an important secret to share before she said yes.

“If you don’t want anything to do with me after this, I understand, but I can’t stand the idea of leading you into marriage before letting you know such an important part of me. Either way you must promise me not to tell a single soul, because that would cause me a great deal of trouble. I’m sorry for hiding it for so long, but I needed to know that you were the one before I told you. Technically I must wait until after we are married, but as I said: Marrying you on something fake is not something I can do.”

She had been worried that he would tell her that he had a criminal background, or that he was a closet alcoholic, so when he blurted out that he had magic she had just laughed. Thirty minutes later she was in shock, so when he bent down to take her hand she flinched as if he had hit her.

“I’m so, so sorry my love. Really. But I couldn’t tell you earlier, I’m sorry.” He pleaded with her, and she realised he was crying. Seeing that erased the last of her doubts.

“Nothing to be sorry about, I love you, magic or not. You are my world. But you must understand that I have about a million questions or so?” He smiled and kissed her, and the relief was palpable in the air. They didn’t sleep much that night, but rather she was told the most incredible stories.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Emilia nervously removed an imaginary strand of her from her dress, waiting for Oliver to finish getting dressed. They were going for dinner at one of his friend’s houses, a rehearsal for a wedding. Emilia knew a lot about the bride-to-be, as Oliver had told her a lot about every quidditch player that was currently active, and he had even taken her to a few games, but she did not know a lot about the others. She knew that the male also had been a talented player, but that he had given it up as he led the magical people in the dark war that had been a few years earlier. Now she though he was a magical police man, but she wasn’t sure. Neither could she remember his name. When Oliver had told her about this world, the world they entered at the latest at age 11, her thoughts had immediately gone to the strange, quiet, Harry Potter whom she had known when they were children, but who had disappeared the year they turned 11. Her thoughts were interrupted as her now-fiancé entered the room, took her hand and told her it was time to leave.

Harry heard the knock on the door, and heard Ginny as she hurried to go and open. He knew that it had to be Oliver and his girlfriend, as everyone else had, or would, floo in. He turned back towards the stove, did the finished touches to the dinner before removing it from the heat. By now he loved cooking, loved trying new recipes, and Ginny was all too happy to leave it to him. As he heard voices getting closer, he turned around, a big smile on his lips.

“Hi Oliver! Nice to meet you again.” Just as he was about to continue, a smallish girl stepped out from behind Oliver’s back. She had dark blonde hair, a delicate build and a nervous smile. Just as Harry turned to look as her eyes, he was interrupted in his “Welcome” as he saw who it was. She looked just as shocked.

“Harry Potter? Is that really you?”

“Emilia?” He couldn’t believe this. Of all the muggle girls in the country, Oliver just had to find the one girl he knew? 

“I can’t believe this! When Oliver told me about your world, I did wonder if that was where you disappeared to, but I never imagined I would see you again! Wait, if you’re here, then it means that you are him. The war hero. The abused child… Oh I’m so sorry!” She held her hand over her mouth, tears in her eyes. Harry just felt surprise. Before he could respond, she continued:

“Oh, I can’t tell you how sorry I am. I tried talking to Mrs Palmer, but then she was fired, and I was too scared to tell anyone else. And I didn’t dare to be nicer to you, I was just so afraid of your cousin!” She looked so ashamed, and Harry hurried to interrupt:

“No Emilia! You were nice! And I figured you were the one to tell Mrs Palmer as well, who else would even look at me?” He went up to the closest thing to a childhood friend he had, and hugged her. She hugged back, fiercely, and as they let go he was once again reminded that they were not alone.

“Well, this is weird? Someone who can care to explain?” Oliver looked between his friend, and his fiancée, so very confused. Harry laughed, laid an arm over Emilia’s shoulder and said:

“This everyone, is my childhood friend Emilia! We went to the same Primary school, and she was the only one who dared to be nice to me, despite all the shit that Dudley spread around.” 

Emilia couldn’t stop the big smile that crept onto her lips, not only for the words, but for the calm that spread in her body. Finally, she knew. She knew that the little boy whom she had once feared to be dead, was finally happy in a family which loved him.


End file.
